Jamais deux sans trois
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Les années auraient pu les séparer...elles les avaient rendu indissociables...Alors fallait-il s'étonner que toute tentative de se mettre en couple avec l'une des deux reviendrait à ajouter l'autre dans son lit? AixAyumixConan, yuri, lemon.


_Les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, et malheureusement cela n'arrêtera jamais la légion de pervers qui lisent son manga._

_Si vous voulez me blâmer, ou pire, me féliciter pour cette histoire, n'oubliez pas d'inclure Eyto dans vos réquisitoires et vos louanges car c'est lui qui m'a poussé à ce crime là…_

_Bon et au niveau des avertissements, au programme nous aurons une relation polygame, homosexualité ou plutôt bisexualité féminine, mais, Dieu merci, pas de lolicon ou de shotacon…_

**Jamais deux sans trois**

Pourquoi s'était-il mis en tête de défier le destin ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une amie d'enfance l'invitait à passer l'après-midi dans un certain parc d'attraction, et il avait mis dix ans à se remettre des conséquences de la dernière fois, en plus d'avoir dû faire une croix sur son tout premier amour, qui avait trouvé le bonheur dans d'autres bras que ceux d'un détective qui ne pouvait plus revenir auprès d'elle.

Shinichi Kudo n'avait pas laissé la moindre place à la superstition dans son univers, mais Conan Edogawa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver quelques appréhensions, lorsque Ayumi lui avait annoncé le lieu de leurs tout premier tête à tête…

Mais il avait balayé cette angoisse irrationnelle d'un revers de la main… Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver, après tout ?

Il n'y avait plus d'organisation criminelle pour hanter son univers et briser les couples d'amis d'enfance, il s'en était assuré, des années auparavant, en expédiant chacun de leurs membres derrière les barreaux… mais il y avait eu une exception… S'il ne vivait plus dans l'ombre de cette organisation, l'un d'entre eux était demeuré réfugié dans son ombre, avant comme après leur défaite…

Au grand dam de Conan, l'histoire sembla bien déterminée à se répéter avec les moyens qu'il avait laissés à sa disposition… Gin et Vodka ne viendraient peut-être pas interrompre son rendez-vous galant avec Ayumi, mais en contrepartie il devrait apparemment le passer sous le regard méfiant de celle qui s'était appelé Sherry dans une autre vie…

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Haibara au bras d'Ayumi, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait dans sa direction, en lui signalant sa présence d'amples mouvements du bras, Conan avait haussé un sourcil, mais il avait aussi haussé les épaules en allant rejoindre ses deux camarades de classe.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre après tout. Loin de séparer les deux fillettes, les années les avaient plutôt soudées l'une à l'autre au point qu'elles paraissaient maintenant indissociable, si bien que la seule présence de l'une quelque part était toujours un indice suffisant aux yeux d'un détective pour déterminer la position de celle qui la suivait comme une ombre, quand bien même elle demeurait invisible au premier regard…

Si on voulait se rapprocher de l'une, il fallait nécessairement obtenir les bonnes grâces de l'autre… Certains Casanova arrivait à en obtenir deux pour le prix d'une, mais avec ces deux-là, c'était plutôt une pour le prix de deux… Et si Ayumi Yoshida ressemblaient à une maison accueillante ouvrant sa porte au premier venu qui voudrait s'y délasser, sa meilleure amie était plus proche d'une forteresse hérissée de canons, la plupart braqué en direction des nombreux prétendants qui se présentaient sur le seuil de la _princesse du lycée,_ et repartaient l'ego et le cœur réduits en miettes par sa _reine de glace _et sa cour de sarcasmes plus venimeux les uns que les autres.

Certes, il avait espéré devenir l'exception qui confirmerait ces règles intangibles, mais Rome ne s'était pas construite en un jour…

D'ailleurs, jusqu'à présent, l'évolution de sa relation avec sa camarade de classe était demeurée un secret bien gardé, même aux oreilles de sa confidente… Cela expliquait certainement sa présence, ici…

De deux choses, l'une. Ayumi avait vendu le pot aux roses, poussant une métisse à endosser le rôle de chaperon, que cela plaise ou non à un détective et sa petite amie, ou le moment de la confession était devant lui et pas derrière lui, et il allait devoir se justifier sur sa vie amoureuse en même temps que celle qui la partageait avec lui.

Conan avait prié pour que la première alternative soit la bonne…et il eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul…puisqu'Ayumi était venu pour officialiser _deux _relations au lieu d'une seule…

Une métisse et un détective furent mis devant le fait accompli qu'ils partageaient plus que leur rajeunissement de dix ans, un fait des plus simple pour leur camarade de classe mais qui s'obstina à leur demeurer opaque, tandis qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence.

Il ne s'écoula pas plus de quelques secondes avant que les hostilités ne commencent… Si les deux camarades de classe conservaient les apparences au point de s'adresser mutuellement des sourires, la condescendance et le dégoût qui en dégoulinaient auraient été visibles au plus obtus des observateurs, qui aurait eu en revanche du mal à voir la moindre lueur de complicité se refléter dans les yeux des deux adolescents…

« Je me doutais bien qu'une abstinence de dix puisse être pesante à un adolescent pervers, mais j'aurais au moins espéré que tu te tournes vers une adulte pour évacuer tes hormones… »

« Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais tu es un tantinet mal placée pour me faire la leçon, là… Je pensais bien qu'aucun garçon de ce lycée ne serait à la hauteur des critères que tu imposais à Ayumi, mais que ça aille au point d'exclure une bonne moitié de l'humanité de la liste des candidats… »

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'Ai et Conan se retrouvaient unis par les sarcasmes qu'ils échangeaient, mais les piques qu'ils avaient commencé à darder l'une vers l'autre étaient plus acérés qu'en temps normal… et laissés à eux-mêmes, les choses auraient sans doute escaladé jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Mais à défaut de réconcilier instantanément les deux antagonistes, Ayumi leur imposa une trêve en abattant simultanément les poings sur deux crânes, dans un geste qui aurait suscité l'enthousiasme comme l'approbation de Kogoro Mouri.

« Ah non ! C'est supposé être _notre_ premier rendez-vous, alors n'allez pas commencer à le gâcher ! »

Sans laisser le temps à ses deux camarades de se rétablir de leur surprise, la lycéenne entrepris de glisser son bras par-dessous celui de Conan, sans relâcher l'emprise qu'elle exerçait déjà sur Haibara, entraînant les deux belligérants avec elle dans les profondeurs du parc.

Un commencement qui donna le ton à leur relation, ou plutôt au nœud gordien de relations qu'Ayumi refusait catégoriquement de trancher dans un sens ou dans l'autre, au plus grand désarroi de ceux qui s'y retrouvait emmêlés avec elle.

Après les moments de déni et de colère s'était succédé celui des négociations tendues… tandis que les trois camarades de classe s'étaient réfugiés à la table d'un café…

Scientifique comme détective s'étaient mutuellement résignés à assumer le rôle de celui qui était de trop, incitant une lycéenne à ne pas s'embarrasser de scrupules pour celle qui aurait la consolation douce-amère de rester sa meilleure amie ou celui qui aurait le triste honneur d'avoir été le garçon le plus proche d'elle sur cette terre…

Celle qui était au centre des débats refusa catégoriquement d'accepter d'envisager les choses sous cette perspective… Il n'y aurait que des gagnants ou uniquement des perdants dans le jeu qu'elle avait entamé, toute position intermédiaire était exclue d'avance.

Les deux adultes rajeunis tentèrent de convaincre une fillette qu'il était temps de grandir, et d'accepter qu'un amour pouvait être à sens unique, et qu'elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser de se retrouver du bon côté de l'alternative, celui qui pouvait adresser le refus au lieu de l'essuyer… Ils ne lui en voudraient pas de leur côté…

Une observation qui poussa leur camarade à frapper la table d'un café du poing. Ils ne lui en voudraient pas de leur briser le cœur, ou celui d'un ami, si ce n'était celui d'une amie ? En revanche, ils s'en voudraient de devoir se partager son amour au lieu de le conserver comme des égoïstes avides, révulsé à l'idée que la moindre miette puisse glisser de leur table et tomber dans les mains d'autrui ?

Est-ce que c'était ça devenir adulte ? Telle qu'on le lui présentait, cela signifiaient devenir égoïste et mesquin en dissimulant ça sous de belles paroles creuses comme « prendre ses responsabilité »…

Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ? Dans ce cas, elle préférait s'en tenir à l'amitié…

A défaut d'accepter son ultimatum de but en blanc, les deux adultes supposées déposèrent les armes en soupirant, proposant à Ayumi de mettre la question en suspens, le temps qu'elle fasse son choix définitif.

Pour toute réaction, l'adolescente croisa les bras d'un air renfrognée en affirmant qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Après un échange de regards plus éloquents que bien des mots, Haibara comme Conan trouvèrent le cœur d'être complaisants avec les caprices Ayumi… Aucun d'eux ne se faisait le moindre doute sur l'issue de cette histoire avec un personnage de trop, mais ils se consolaient implicitement avec l'idée qu'il y aurait au moins une gagnante à la fin, la fillette auquel ils s'étaient un peu trop attachés au fil des ans, et que le perdant ou la perdante aurait la consolation d'avoir l'illusion de partager le podium avec elle avant que la compétition ne s'achève pour de bon…

Cela aurait pu se passer comme cela…Mais une métisse regretta très vite de ne pas avoir tourné sa langue fourchue dans sa bouche une septième fois, en présence d'oreilles qui n'étaient plus celle d'une fillette.

« Tant qu'Edogawa ne se met pas en tête de vouloir consommer _notre _relations en nous invitant toutes les deux dans sa chambre… »

« Eh ! »

« Quoi ? Ne va pas me dire que l'idée ne t'a pas traversé la tête au moins une fois depuis le début de cette conversation ? Et en admettant que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute sur ce point, tu n'as pas l'air de trouver la suggestion si déplaisante que ça, là…»

Un détective préféra user de son droit à garder le silence. Un silence qui commença à devenir gênant, et pas seulement pour un adolescent… L'idée que la scientifique avait murmuré d'un ton ironique avait commencé à faire son chemin sur le visage d'une lycéenne, colorant ses joues d'un rose qui n'était plus tout à fait celui de l'innocence … des joues sur lesquelles elle posa les mains en secouant frénétiquement la tête, offrant une lueur d'espoir à Conan comme à sa compagne d'infortune… Lueur d'espoir qui commença à se dissoudre dans l'expression rêveuse d'Ayumi tandis qu'elle murmurait des mots lourds de menace…

« T…tout les trois…en même temps…oh mais….ohhh….mais….aahhh…mais d'un autre coté…ohh… Peut-être que…On pourrait essayer…après tout…»

Conan comme Haibara s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'une fillette avait grandi, et n'était plus aussi innocente qu'auparavant, mais ils s'imaginaient toujours qu'ils la prendrait gentiment par la main, au moment où elle découvrirait justement que les couples pouvaient faire plus que se tenir la main ou même s'embrasser… Des illusions qui tombèrent en morceau à chaque nouvelle suggestion qu'Ayumi murmurait timidement.

« Peut-être que Conan pourrait nous regarder au début…avant de…mais d'un autre côté, il ne pourrait s'occuper que d'une seule d'entre nous, et ce ne serait pas très juste…mais s'il s'allongeait sur le lit…et que je m'agenouillais juste au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il me… pendant que Ai le… Oui comme ça tout le monde serait gagnant…Ohhh oui…Il faut absolument essayer ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes à un lycéen et une métisse pour regagner simultanément l'usage de leur langues et clouer leur camarade de classe par un _Hors de question !_ suffisamment retentissant pour que les regards des autres clients du café se braquent dans leur direction.

Si les deux adultes supposés avaient consenti à se replier sur leur siège, donnant même l'impression de vouloir s'y enfoncer entièrement jusqu'à disparaitre de la vue de l'assistance, il ne s'écoula guère de temps avant que leurs lèvres ne s'entrouvrent à nouveau.

« On dirait bien que quelqu'un s'est posé beaucoup trop de questions, et qu'elle ne les a pas gardé dans sa poche bien longtemps…Tu n'as pas ta petite idée sur l'identité de celle qui s'est mise en tête de lui répondre du tac au tac ? J'avoue que j'ai mes soupçons mais même les gibiers de potence ont le droit à la présomption d'innocence… »

Haibara sembla rapetisser de quelques centimètres sans qu'il faille blâmer la moindre toxine expérimentale, cette fois.

« Comment veux-tu garder une gamine innocente si tu lui laisses une connexion internet, dis-moi ? Quand j'ai vu que le mal était fait, j'ai bien essayé d'en limiter la progression et de rectifier le tir mais… quelqu'un ne s'en est visiblement pas contenté…»

Ce fût au tour d'Ayumi de donner l'impression de vouloir se glisser sur la surface du sol, tandis que ses deux interlocuteurs la fusillaient du regard. Mais si elle tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre, pour ne plus se sentir dans leur ligne de mire, c'était la frustration plus que la culpabilité qui se déchiffraient sur ses traits tandis qu'elle croisait les bras en soupirant.

« Mais vous étiez si timides ! Conan ne m'a toujours pas embrassé, lui ! Et toi, Ai…quand je te dis que j'ai envie d'essayer autre chose, tu me dis toujours que c'est un peu trop tôt, ou que ce sera pour la prochaine fois… Alors, en attendant… »

En guise d'excuse pour ses explorations dans des zones peu recommandables de la toile, cela ne valait rien…en revanche, comme moyen de donner une teinte écarlate aux deux visages qui lui faisaient face, en plus de leur écarquiller les yeux au point de leur donner les dimensions approprié au cadran d'une montre…

« …autre…chose ?! Ne me dis pas que…vous avez déjà…. »

Le coude d'une métisse percuta l'estomac d'un détective, lui faisant recracher sa question avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner une forme trop concrète.

« Ne va pas te faire des idées ! Et de toutes manières, ce n'est pas supposé être tes affaires ! »

Indifférente au manège qu'elle avait involontairement déclenché, Ayumi continua sur sa lancée en tapotant ses coudes des doigts.

« Et puis, je ne vois pas où est le problème à le faire, tous les trois… Ai, tu m'avais bien confié que Conan était ton tout premier amour, non ? Alors je pensais justement que ça t'arrangerais bien… »

Ce fût au tour d'Haibara d'avoir le souffle coupé d'une manière trop brutale à son goût, et le regard en coin qu'elle trouva la force de darder en direction de son voisin de table lui confirma, à sa plus grande horreur, qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Et tu es un garçon, Conan, normalement ça devrait te faire plaisir de le faire avec deux filles... »

La mâchoire de Conan s'affaissa… Est-ce qu'il devait blâmer cette vision très partiale de la gent masculine sur des sites qui n'avaient définitivement pas été conçus pour l'éducation sexuelle des adolescentes ? Visiblement oui, même s'il soupçonnait que le cynisme d'Haibara avait également joué un rôle, en finissant par déteindre sur sa protégée, quand bien même elle trouvait le moyen de l'enrober d'une certaine naïveté.

« Ca devrait réconcilier tout le monde, non ? Alleeeeezzzz… S'il vous plait….Juste une fois…pour essayer… si ça ne vous plait pas…je…je réfléchirais à tout ce que vous m'avez dit… Mais au moins, une fois…une petite fois… »

Elle avait joint ses mains en plus de placer ses deux interlocuteurs face à un regard suppliant dont le tranchant n'avaient pas été émoussé le moins du monde par les dix années qui s'étaient écoulé.

Ai soupira en portant la main sur un front qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pesant qu'aujourd'hui, et un coup d'œil en direction d'un détective lui confirma que sa situation n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à la sienne. Un constat qui arracha un sourire désabusé aux deux compagnons.

« Ayumi… je peux accepter que tu préfères me garder comme amie après tout…je peux aussi accepter que Conan devienne plus qu'un ami pour toi… Eh, crois-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose de ce genre m'arrive, et ça n'a pas été la fin du monde pour moi… »

Conan soupira avant d'emboiter le pas à la métisse.

« …et de mon côté… Bon, je n'arrives toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que vous…puissiez être plus que des amies mais… je me fiche de la direction de vos préférence…et quitte à ce que tu aies envie de franchir le pas avec une fille, je peux comprendre que tu aies choisi celle-là… Tant pis pour moi, mais c'est la vie… et moi aussi, je suis déjà passé par là sans que la terre s'arrête de tourner… »

Leur camarade de classe comprenait très bien où ses amis voulaient en venir, et ce fût à son tour de se sentir gagné par la lassitude.

« Mais cette fois ça peut se terminer différemment pour vous, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous reculez ? Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas, là… Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sacrifier pour moi… Ai, si tu peux accepter que Conan soit plus qu'un ami pour moi…et toi, Conan… Oh et puis c'est stupide, et si nous restions simplement amis… »

Que ce soit Ai ou Conan, ils semblaient tiraillé entre le même soulagement et le même pincement au cœur, mais ils avaient sous-estimé ou surestimé leur interlocutrice, elle leur donna très vite l'occasion de s'en rendre compte…

« Après tout, ce n'est pas réservé aux couples, non ? Tu me l'avais même dit, Ai, quand tu m'avais laissé t'embrasser pour la première fois… Que si je voulais qu'on redevienne amies après ça, il n'y aurait aucun problème… Alors pourquoi…»

Un toussotement résonna à la table des trois adolescents, tandis qu'Ai s'efforçait de garder ses yeux focalisés sur sa meilleure amie.

« Ecoutes, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil… Je t'ai juste proposé ça parce que tu m'avais dit que tu te posais des questions…et quitte à ce que tu ressentes l'envie d'expérimenter avec qui que ce soit…je préférais que ça soit moi… »

« Mais tu n'as pas accepté juste pour me faire plaisir ou pour éviter que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui abuserait de ma confiance, non ? Est-ce que tu te forçais pour ne pas me blesser quand tu as accepté d'aller plus loin, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite ? C'est pour cela que tu es aussi timide quand je veux essayer autre chose ?»

Prise au dépourvu par la question dérangeante, Ai inclina la tête maintenant qu'il y avait un deuxième regard qu'elle préférait éviter, un regard qui n'était pas obscurci par l'ombre d'un seul reproche malgré les accusations qu'il dardait, et loin d'adoucir les choses, cela les empirait aux yeux de sa camarade.

« Non…je…ne me suis pas forcée…c'est juste que je ne veux pas…que ce soit toi qui te forces… »

Conan n'eut aucun mal à déceler la culpabilité et les angoisses qui demeuraient dans la conscience d'une métisse tandis qu'elle murmurait cette confession, des sentiments qu'il pouvait comprendre pour y avoir goûté lui-même, avant comme après avoir entendu une camarade de classe lui déclarer son amour.

« Alors dans ce cas, tout va bien, non ? Personne ne viendra nous séparer tant que tu voudras rester avec moi… et toi, Conan, est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi comme amie ? »

Un soupir franchit le portail que lui ouvrit un sourire imprégné de fatigue autant que d'affection.

« Oui, quoiqu'il se passe, ça ne changera pas… »

« Et si je veux toujours aller plus loin, est-ce que tu accepteras ? Est-ce que tu aurais envie d'essayer avec moi ?»

Cette question-là était plus délicate, mais la réponse était évidente, après tout il lui avait déjà donné en acquiesçant à sa déclaration.

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, non ? »

« Puisque nous en avons envie, tous les trois, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer tous les trois ? Au moins essayer… Si ça ne marche pas…eh bien, nous resterons amis… et personne n'aura rien perdu… »

Ai comme Conan s'emmurèrent dans le silence, consentant tout juste à se tourner l'un vers l'autre, essayant de déchiffrer dans le regard qui leur ferait face la réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient. Une réponse qui brilla surtout par son absence…

« Je me doutais bien qu'en courtisant l'une, il faudra que je taille une place dans ma vie pour l'autre…mais…je ne pensais pas que ça serait de cette façon… »

« Si ça peut te consoler, quand je m'étais préparé à partager ma meilleure amie avec le garçon qu'elle se choisirait, je n'avais _vraiment_ pas prévu de devoir le faire littéralement… »

S'ils n'avaient pas le cœur à pleurer de leur situation, ou la force d'en rire, ils avaient au moins celle d'en sourire…Même si c'était d'un sourire dépourvu de joie…

Un spectacle qui refroidit légèrement l'enthousiasme comme la frustration qui se partageait le cœur de leur spectatrice, au point de l'amener à manifester des doutes pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien.

« Ah…mais peut-être que les garçons ne t'intéresse plus du tout, Ai… Je pensais pourtant qu'avec Conan… mais si c'est le cas, alors je suis…désolé…»

Cette question arracha un soupir à Haibara tandis qu'elle détournait de nouveau les yeux du visage d'un lycéen, aussi amusante que soit l'expression qu'il tirait à l'instant présent, le rire que cela aurait pu lui arracher aurait eu une teinte des plus jaunes..

« Le problème n'est pas là, et je ne me suis jamais posé la question dans ces termes de toute façon…Ayumi, je ne sais pas si tu t'es mis cette idée en tête parce que tu ne supportais pas de réussir là où j'ai échoué…si c'est le cas, c'est…adorable à défaut d'être mature…mais il faut te faire à l'idée que… »

« Si Conan acceptait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Non, Conan, ne dis rien pour l'instant… Et sois sincère, Ai… Si ce n'est que moi qui a envie de vous deux, c'est différent…et dans ce cas, c'est à moi de faire avec…mais si jamais… »

Qu'il s'agisse de Conan ou d'Haibara, les deux interlocuteurs d'Ayumi étaient plus déstabilisé que jamais… L'appréhension avec laquelle elle guettait la réponse de sa camarade n'avait rien à envier à l'expression qu'elle avait arboré lorsqu'elle leur avait offert sa confession…

Que le cœur de la fillette qu'ils avaient connu soit devenu trop grand pour se cantonner à une seule personne, c'était déjà une chose qui s'obstinait à flotter au-dessus de leurs capacités de compréhension, mais qu'elle accorde à la relation entre ses deux camarades la même importance que celle qu'elle s'efforçait de tisser avec chacun d'eux…

Mais au bout de quelques instants, qui avaient semblé durer des heures pour Ayumi, un détective se mit à partager, en partie, l'intérêt de la lycéenne pour le verdict que rendrait une chimiste…

Après tout, une porte de sortie avait commencé à se faire jour dans le nuage de confusion au sein duquel ils naviguaient à l'aveugle… il suffisait qu'Haibara réponde par la négative et nie désirer plus que de l'amitié ou même de l'amitié tout court vis-à-vis d'un détective, et le nœud se dénouerait de lui-même…

« Ne dis pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, Ai, ni même ce que tu crois qu'il a envie d'entendre…Dis-nous juste ce que tu veux, toi… »

Se décidant à briser la glace une fois pour toute, la métisse trouva la force de se tourner vers son camarade de classe pour lui adresser un sourire qui s'efforçait d'être cynique.

« Et si je disais que ça ne me déplaira pas, que ferais-tu, monsieur le détective ? »

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle se dissimule derrière un masque ironique, reniant sa confession au moment même où elle la formulait…mais la manière dont elle s'efforçait de déchiffrer la réaction de la victime de sa dernière plaisanterie en érodait beaucoup la crédibilité…ou plutôt la renforçait au point qu'on pouvait légitimement la prendre au premier degré.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça… S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'était déjà même pas sûr que les sentiments d'Ayumi à son égard soit réciproque de son propre côté, sa réponse positive à une confession ayant eu la tonalité d'un _pourquoi pas _? plus que d'un _oui_ à ses propres oreilles, alors s'il fallait en plus prendre en compte ceux d'Haibara…

Il n'avait aimé qu'une seule personne dans sa vie, au point d'avoir été incapable de la voir comme une amie, Ran Mouri… C'était sa raison plus que son cœur qui avait donné une réponse positive à la déclaration d'une camarade de classe, dix ans plus tard… S'il pouvait rendre une amie heureuse, et y gagner un semblant de bonheur de son côté, pourquoi dédaigner ce qui était à sa portée pour le sacrifier à ce qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir ?

Il s'était fait à l'idée que Shinichi Kudo avait quitté ce monde pour de bon, et avait appris à apprécier l'existence du petit Edogawa… Naïvement, il avait pensé pouvoir en faire de même avec son premier amour, pour apprendre à savourer celui que lui offrait Ayumi…

Un semblant de sourire s'immisça sur les lèvres du lycéen tandis qu'il y portait un verre de soda pour dissiper la sécheresse qui lui comprimait la gorge.

« Essayer, hein ? Au point où j'en suis…je suppose que…ça ne change pas grand-chose…mais… Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir prendre le risque ? D'accord, je connais la réponse pour l'une de vous deux mais… »

Combien de temps se renverrait-il cette balle ? Il fallait bien que tôt ou tard, il se décide à choisir…Choisir si oui ou non, il acceptait de jouer le jeu selon les règles de celle qui se refusait à choisir…

« …oui… »

Au plus grand étonnement de Conan, Haibara avait fini par relever le défi sans se dissimuler derrière une réponse ambigu ou ironique… Une décision dont elle n'était pas sûre d'assumer le poids s'il en jugeait à la manière dont elle continuait de fixer son propre verre après l'avoir murmuré.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous pouvons…essayer…au moins une fois… »

Scientifique comme détective portèrent de nouveau leurs verre à leurs lèvres, s'efforçant d'effacer la saveur désagréable des derniers mots qui les avaient franchis. A présent, ils pouvaient comprendre ce que ressentait l'imbécile, quelques secondes après avoir signé un papier avec son propre sang, tandis que le plus infernal des bonimenteurs empochait son parchemin en souriant… que le sourire en question soit celui d'une fillette qui laissait éclater sa joie, tout en ayant un corps d'adulte, est-ce que cela rendait les choses plus facile à accepter ?

« Merci…Oh merci à tous les deux…vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ca représente pour moi….Ooooohhhh vous ne regretterez pas, vous allez voir… »

Oui, cela facilitait sans doute les choses, puisque la joie d'Ayumi se reflétait en partie sur le sourire désabusés de ses ainés, quand bien même il demeurait terni par leurs appréhensions.

-:-

Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rapproché du point de non-retour, au point d'être à un pas de le franchir, qu'allait-il se passer ?

La même question se reflétait dans les yeux d'un détective et d'une scientifique, tandis qu'Ayumi refermait derrière elle la porte de la chambre qui avait jadis appartenu à Shinichi Kudo, une chambre qui avait accueilli trois personnes aujourd'hui…

Pour l'instant, Conan pouvait se consoler par la pensée qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir dépassé par les événements… L'expression égarée d'Haibara en témoignait amplement… et les angoisses de la métisse étirèrent ses traits de quelques millimètres supplémentaires quand une adolescente commença à l'enlacer dans son dos.

Les mots qu'Ayumi glissait délicatement dans l'oreille de sa camarade demeuraient inaudibles à un détective. Même en se fiant à la réaction de la métisse, il était impossible de déterminer si les murmures qu'on lui réservait étaient supposés être rassurants, un écho d'une confession amoureuse, ou avoir la malice d'une provocation dont l'effronterie était enrobée du miel de la tendresse…

Chaque possibilité demeurait crédible aux yeux du détective, au point qu'il soupçonnait qu'elles étaient correctes toutes les trois…

Si les mots doux d'une adolescente étaient supposés dissiper les appréhensions d'une scientifique, ils avaient plutôt abouti au résultat inverse, s'ils étaient destinés à effacer la pâleur de ses joues en les colorants d'une pointe de rose délicat, en revanche… Un rose sur lequel Ayumi déposa ses lèvres, tout en commençant à déboutonner une chemise à manche courte avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur…

A défaut d'avoir la force de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa camarade, Haibara trouva celle de refermer ses doigts sur le poignet de la main qui avait commencé à l'effeuiller… Malheureusement pour elle, ce geste s'avéra futile, la pression exercée par ses doigts se relâcha à son corps défendant lorsqu'Ayumi posa son autre main sur l'avant-bras qui essayait de la freiner dans son élan, pour le caresser autant que pour l'écarter délicatement…

La main droite de la lycéenne s'interrompit néanmoins dans sa besogne, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait sauter la moitié des boutons d'une chemise hors de leur boutonnière, mais elle retourna assez vite à cette tâche, après avoir épousé les courbes du visage d'une métisse, pour la pousser à tourner la tête avec autant de douceur que de fermeté, plaçant ses lèvres à portée de celle qui la maintenait captive.

Réduisant sa prisonnière au silence par un baiser qui ne demeura chaste qu'un seul instant, Ayumi commença à faire glisser une chemise le long des épaules de sa propriétaire, l'une après l'autre, dévoilant la poitrine qu'elle dissimulait et qui n'était mise à l'abri d'un regard indiscret que par un soutien-gorge.

Un spectacle qui restait trop pudique du point de vue de la lycéenne puisqu'elle entreprit également de soulever le pan d'une jupe, dévoilant un deuxième sous-vêtement au regard d'un détective, ce détective qu'elle contemplait du coin de l'œil, sans cesser d'embrasser sa victime. Victime qui trouva la force de s'arracher à ce baiser avant qu'elle ne perde le peu qui lui restait…

« A…arrête ça… C'est…trop… »

Des supplications qui élargir légèrement le sourire d'Ayumi tandis qu'elle frottait sa joue contre celle de sa camarade.

« Oh non…ce n'est pas assez …ce ne sera jamais assez… et Conan est d'accord avec moi… Tu as vu comment il nous regarde…comment il te regarde ? Est-ce qu'il te donne l'impression de détester ce qu'il voit ? Non, hein ? Moi, je ne pourrais jamais détester ce qu'il regarde en tout cas… En fait, j'aimerais tellement être à sa place...»

Si Conan usa et abusa de son droit à garder le silence tandis qu'une gamine le prenait à témoin, il pouvait sentir que la chimiste n'était définitivement pas la seule personne de cette pièce à avoir emprunté sa couleur à une pivoine, un indice plus que suffisant pour démontrer que l'hypothèse d'une détective en herbe était correcte…

« Tu ne dis rien, Conan ? Ahhh, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin de dire un seul mot, il suffit de te regarder… »

Au plus grand dam du détective, ce n'était pas sur son visage que les deux adolescentes pointaient leurs regards, hébété pour l'une, attendri pour l'autre… de fait elles donnaient plutôt l'impression de contempler ses genoux…ou plutôt une zone située juste au-dessus… Une zone qu'elles ne se contentèrent pas de regarder bien longtemps puisqu'Ayumi avait fait quelque pas en direction de sa prochaine victime, entrainant la première avec elle, avant de la forcer à poser sa main sur le pantalon du détective…plus particulièrement la protubérance qui avait commencé à s'y former…

Conan écarquilla les yeux en même temps que celle qui sentait le corps d'un détective se tendre sous ses doigts, tandis qu'Ayumi lui maintenait fermement le poignet en place.

« Tu le sens, non ? Qu'il en a envie lui aussi, autant sinon plus que toi… En tout cas, il commence… »

Si la croissance d'une certaine partie de son anatomie avait été un peu trop rapide au goût du lycéen, elle demeurait trop timide aux yeux d'une camarade de classe, la poussant à effectuer des va-et-vient avec une main qui n'était pas la sienne.

Quelques instants suffirent avant que le pantalon d'un détective commencent à devenir trop serré à son goût, facilitant la tâche aux deux mains qui étaient entremêlés dessus, tandis qu'elles empoignaient leur prisonnier avec un mélange de fermeté et de timidité, la première pouvant être attribué à Ayumi et la seconde à son assistante…plus ou moins involontaire… mais après quelques délicieuses secondes, il devenait de plus en plus difficile à leur victime commune d'établir une distinction précise entre ses deux camarades …

Ayumi relâcha finalement la main d'une scientifique, offrant à ses deux victimes un soulagement, teinté d'une pointe de déception, qui s'avéra de courte durée, puisqu'elle avait entrepris de faire sauter la ceinture d'un lycéen hors de sa boucle avant de faire subir un sort similaire à l'unique bouton qui ornait son pantalon.

L'instant suivant, aucun intermédiaire ne se glissa entre les doigts d'une métisse et le sexe d'un lycéen, une observation qui ne s'appliquait pas à leur camarade de classe cependant, puisqu'elle exerçait de nouveau son emprise sur son petit amie par l'intermédiaire de la main de sa meilleure amie…

« C'est quand même mieux comme ça… Mais il faut qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde, non ? Pas seulement toi, Conan… Parce que tu te laisses peut-être faire gentiment, mais à la fin, je ne devrais plus avoir à prendre les choses en main… »

Joignant le geste à la parole et sans relâcher sa camarade pour autant, Ayumi agrippa la main d'un détective pour la ramener sous une jupe qui n'était pas la sienne, lui plaquant les doigts sur un voile de tissu avant de le forcer à caresser ce qu'il dissimulait.

Ce n'était bien sûr que le prélude, puisqu'elle n'hésita pas plus de quelques secondes avant de glisser la main de son amant par-dessous l'élastique d'une culotte qui ne lui appartenait pas, la comprimant fermement de manière à ce qu'elle épouse complétement l'intimité d'une métisse, arrachant un frisson au corps de cette dernière au point de la pousser à se cambrer...

« Ku…Cona…yumi…tu vas…trop…lo…vite… »

« Shhhhhh…. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ai…je vais prendre tout mon temps…nous allons prendre tout notre temps… D'ailleurs, je ne vais…plus…rien…faire…pour…l'instant…»

Une phrase qu'elle aurait ponctuée de cœurs si elle n'avait inscrite sur l'écran d'un téléphone portable, faute d'avoir cette possibilité à l'oral, elle se contenta de faire valser ses mains, en même temps que celle de ses deux prisonniers…

L'espace d'une seconde, Conan frôla l'extase qui aurait mis fin à ses tourments, mais pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et sans qu'il sache s'il faille la blâmer ou la remercier pour cela, Ayumi freina les mouvements de la main d'une métisse avant qu'il ne dépasse le point de non-retour.

« Oui, il ne faut pas aller trop vite…et même si je préfère m'occuper de vous...il va falloir que tu t'occupes un peu d'elle, Conan…»

Si Ayumi empêchait Haibara de mouvoir ses doigts d'un seul millimètre, en revanche elle accordait plus de liberté de mouvement à son détective, à condition qu'il ne fasse pas mine de s'éloigner de la zone délimité par une culotte…

Le contact de la main d'une scientifique avait été beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus agréable que ce qu'il avait anticipé, tout comme la manière dont le corps de cette dernière ondulait à la plus infime de ses caresses, tandis qu'il sentait un sexe féminin se hérisser sous ses doigts… De fait, Conan avait commencé à se prendre au jeu, au plus grand désarroi d'Haibara, tandis que sa façade glaciale fondait à vue d'œil au contact de deux camarades de classe qui semblait beaucoup apprécier le spectacle, particulièrement celui qui pouvait sentir les émotions d'une chimiste suinter sur sa peau autrement que sous la forme d'une pellicule de sueur…

Ayumi dut même relâcher la main de son camarade, pour le laisser franchir un seuil qui ne se contentait pas de l'inviter gentiment à venir se délasser à l'intérieur, mais semblait même le supplier de procéder à une intrusion, contredisant implicitement les yeux d'Haibara tandis qu'elle lui intimait silencieusement de reculer…ou tout du moins de ralentir…ou peut-être d'accélérer… il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'elle désirait, et il en était certainement de même pour elle…

Oui, il s'était pris définitivement pris au jeu, les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'Ayumi faisait parcourir à la main d'une scientifique de temps à autre, ce n'était plus que la cerise sur le gâteau, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de lui agiter cette carotte sous le nez pour l'encourager…

Si Haibara demeurait prise entre deux feu, Ayumi de son côté entreprit de les attiser en déboutonnant la chemise d'un détective avant de relever le soutien-gorge de sa prisonnière, une prisonnière sur le dos de laquelle elle se pressa, comprimant la distance qui séparait sa poitrine de celle de Conan, jusqu'à la faire disparaître pour de bon…

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le plus délicieux des silences, tandis qu'Ayumi refermait ses bras autour des épaules du détective, emprisonnant deux personnes dans la même étreintes… Les spasmes qui agitaient les deux corps qu'elle sentait contre le sien démontraient amplement qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de tenir ses camarades par la main pour les inviter à se procurer mutuellement du plaisir…

Une fois encore les choses auraient pu s'achever là assez rapidement…si une adolescente n'avait pas écarté sa meilleure amie de son petit ami en la tirant gentiment en arrière…

Et si le premier réflexe de Conan fût de tendre la main vers celle qu'on plaçait hors de sa portée, il se figea à mi-parcours devant l'expression d'une métisse qui avait entamé le même geste… Une métisse qui n'avait plus besoin de balbutier _Encore un peu plus…, _ces mots se lisaient dans son regard, et ils n'avaient définitivement pas la tonalité d'un ordre, ou même d'une demande …

Un spectacle qui ne fût pas seulement au goût de Conan, Ayumi l'appréciait visiblement autant sinon plus que lui, tandis qu'elle soulignait le profil de sa camarade du regard comme de la main…

« Ohhhhh… vous voyiez que vous en avez envie, vous aussi… Vous pourriez presque me rendre jalouse… »

S'emparant de nouveau du poignet de sa camarade, Ayumi le porta à propre visage d'un air fasciné pour mieux renifler les doigts sur lesquels l'intimité d'un détective avait laissé une fine pellicule gluante.

« Les garçons peuvent devenir tout humide aussi ? Ohhh…l'odeur de Conan… Je veux aussi sentir la tienne, Ai… »

Joignant une fois de plus le geste à la parole, la lycéenne s'approcha de son petit ami, entrainant sa meilleure amie avec elle, avant de s'emparer de la main qu'elle avait glissé sous la culotte d'une métisse, pour la porter à son nez, aux côté de celle qu'elle maintenait prisonnière dans la sienne.

Curiosité qu'on ne pouvait plus qualifier d'enfantine et affection s'entremêlèrent dans les yeux d'une adolescente tandis qu'elle alternait entre les mains de ses deux camarades…jusqu'au moment où elle se décida à entremêler leur doigts les uns aux autres, des doigts sur lesquelles elle commença à frotter sa joue…et promener sa langue…faisant frissonner leurs propriétaires en plus de leur écarquiller les yeux.

« Ah, j'ai envie de…et je ne sais pas par qui commencer…oh et puis zut… »

Bien déterminé à ne pas laisser à ses deux victimes le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, Ayumi commença à s'accroupir avant de soulever la jupe de sa camarade pour mieux glisser sa tête par-dessous.

« Ah…A…yumiiii ?! »

L'extase se mêla à la surprise et au reproche lorsqu'Haibara laissa échapper le nom de sa camarade, tout en raffermissant la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur ceux du détective.

Même si une jupe continuait de lever un voile pudique sur la tête d'une adolescente, et le baiser qu'elle déposait sur les lèvres qu'elle avait placé en face des siennes, le détective n'avait aucun mal à visualiser la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Une scène qu'il pouvait également déchiffrer sur le visage d'une métisse tandis qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche sans laisser pour autant le passage au moindre son…si ce n'est, peut-être celui d'une respiration dont le rythme témoignait de ses difficultés à emmagasiner suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons…

Distrait un court instant par le parcours d'une culotte humide qu'Ayumi avait glissé le long des jambes de sa camarades, tout en continuant de maintenir ses lèvres, et vraisemblablement sa langue, sur l'ancienne position occupé par le sous-vêtement, Conan déporta de nouveau son attention sur la chimiste quand un spasme fractura son équilibre, la poussant à agripper l'épaule du détective tel une planche de salut.

Conan demeura hypnotisé quelques instants par le regard d'Haibara tandis que ses lèvres ne cessaient de balbutier des appels au secours à la limite de l'inaudible, au point qu'il était difficile de savoir si elle réclamait sa grâce à sa tortionnaire ou suppliait une gamine de ne pas se lasser trop vite de son nouveau jeu…

Par intermittence, et pour le plus grand plaisir de ses deux camarades de classe, la métisse perdait le contrôle de son corps, se déhanchant violemment comme si la totalité de ses muscles se relâchait brusquement après s'être tendu à l'extrême. Des contractions qui se prolongeaient pendant des secondes de pur délice tandis qu'un détective refermait ses bras autour de son dos comme de ses épaules, pour soutenir la naufragée tandis qu'elle chavirait…

Quant aux joues qui étaient en face des siennes, le rose avait définitivement laissé la place à l'écarlate…et l'ivresse qui avait gagné sa camarade commença à déteindre sur le détective, qui se pencha sur celle qu'il soutenait, pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, superposant son baiser à celui d'Ayumi, un peu plus bas, et substituant un gémissement aux nom d'une camarade de classe qu'Haibara s'était mis à prononcer avec une ferveur quasi-religieuse, comme autant de prières adressé à la divinité qui lui promettait la béatitude et lui en donnait déjà un avant-goût…

C'est au beau-milieu de ce baiser que Conan sentit son propre pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes… L'instant suivant, ce fût à son tour d'agripper une camarade de classe qui était devenu brusquement le seul point fixe de son univers alors qu'il se mettait à fondre sous la langue d'une adolescente… Une adolescente avide qui lui donnait l'impression de vouloir l'aspirer corps et âme, tandis qu'elle agrippait fermement son sexe pour le maintenir en place pendant qu'elle en suçait consciencieusement l'extrémité, y emprisonnant la conscience de son propriétaire…

Haibara semblait partagée entre la fascination, le regret et la jalousie alors qu'elle contemplait son compagnon d'infortune prendre sa place au sein du paradis dont on l'avait congédié brusquement…

Un paradis dans lequel il se débâtit pendant une éternité, métamorphosé en une sucrerie qui sentait ses parois fondre inexorablement sous les assauts continus d'un petit corps humide, menaçant constamment de libérer le liquide crémeux qu'elle s'efforçait vainement de retenir en son sein.

Et au bout de quelques…secondes ou minutes, il l'ignorait…sans doute un temps équivalent à celui qu'elle avait accordé à Haibara…un temps qui se résumait en deux mot, _trop court_, Conan partagea l'expression de sa compagne, tandis qu'Ayumi se décidait enfin se relever.

L'adolescente se retrouva littéralement prise entre quatre yeux, des yeux où se reflétait le même reproche. Pourquoi les avait-elle délaissé une ou deux secondes trop tôt ? Une accusation qui suscita l'amusement plus que la honte sur le visage d'Ayumi, même si elle parvenait à donner à son sourire une tonalité presque attendrie, évoquant une mère fatiguée par ses deux gamins qui n'étaient jamais satisfait quoiqu'elle fasse, plus que la courtisane souriant de toute ses dents tandis qu'elle réclamait le prix qu'elle avait exigé pour ses faveurs avant de les offrir pour de bon.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas entre vous deux…et ce n'est pas entre nous deux…c'est entre nous trois…et depuis le début, je suis la plus négligée… Maintenant, c'est mon tour, et je veux vous sentir tous les deux en même temps ! »

Si la demande paraissait légitime aux oreilles des deux adolescents pris au piège par la troisième, la manière dont ils pouvaient concrétiser s'obstina à leur demeurer obscur…

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour eux, Ayumi avait visiblement sa petite idée sur la question… Entrainant ses deux compagnons vers le lit de la chambre, elle fît basculer Conan dessus avant de dépouiller du pantalon qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de remettre pour ne pas basculer sur le sol en cours de route.

Après s'être dépouillée d'une culotte, dont l'humidité n'avait rien à envier à celle de sa camarade, l'adolescente s'agenouilla au-dessus du détective, avant d'engloutir son sexe entre ses lèvres pour la seconde fois…ou plutôt la toute première fois, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de celles qui s'étaient entrouvertes pour laisser s'échapper un gémissement quand elle sentit le corps de son petit ami s'immiscer dans le sien…

« Ohhhh, dépêche-toi, Ai… Je ne vais pas réussir…à t'attendre…et si ça continu…ça va se terminer…trop vite… »

Ponctuant chaque pause de sa phrase par un ample coup de reins, qui poussa un détective à serrer les dents, Ayumi fît signe à une métisse hébété de les rejoindre sur le lit.

Haibara obtempéra, son visage écartelé entre l'envie vis-à-vis de la situation de ses deux camarades de classe et l'incompréhension. Conformément aux instructions qu'on lui glissa dans l'oreille, elle s'agenouilla à son tour au-dessus de Conan, tournant le dos à Ayumi pendant que cette dernière commençait à se dépouille de sa chemise, qu'elle expédia sur le sol de la pièce avant d'envoyait son soutien-gorge la rejoindre, opération qu'elle renouvela avec les vêtements de sa meilleure amie, sans pour autant cesser de se déhancher d'avant en arrière, arrachant un gémissement à celui qu'elle chevauchait.

Ayumi ayant fini par l'enlacer, la métisse eut l'occasion d'apprécier, à sa propre manière, les mouvements qui agitait le corps d'une adolescente de haut en bas tandis qu'elle embrassait ses deux camarades avec fougue, enveloppant l'un de ses lèvres tout en s'immisçant entre celles de l'autre après lui avoir fait tourner la tête d'une caresse…

Conan ferma les yeux, savourant le va-et-vient des deux jeunes femmes avant de les rouvrir brusquement quand l'une d'entre elle se décida à la congédier hors de son corps alors même qu'il n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à ses dernières limites… Une trêve qui fût de courte durée, Dieu merci, mais c'est un autre corps que celui d'Ayumi qui se mit à engloutir le sien dans ses profondeurs.

Non contente d'encourager sa camarade de classe en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, Ayumi massait tranquillement la poitrine d'Haibara de la main gauche tout en glissant la droite sous sa jupe, partageant équitablement ses caresses entre sa meilleure amie et celui qu'elle surplombait.

Si Conan ne pouvait véritablement sentir qu'une seule de ses deux camarades contre lui, c'était deux regards au lieu d'un qui le clouaient sur ce lit, celui d'une métisse qui semblait égaré dans les brumes de l'ivresse, et celui d'une lycéenne dont les traits n'avait pas changé d'un iota, avant comme après avoir laissé sa place auprès d'un détective…

Contrairement à lui, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient bénéficier des avantages comme des inconvénients du travail d'équipe, la première se substituant à la seconde avant qu'elle ne défaille, avant de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en même temps que Conan.

Et passé un certain cap, un adolescent cessa d'établir une différente entre ses deux amantes, sans que celle qui le chevauche perde son visage pour autant… Oui, elles étaient vraiment devenu indissociable avec les années… il ne faisait l'amour ni avec Ai, ni avec Ayumi, mais avec l'une et l'autre…

C'est sur cette réalisation que son corps se décida à rendre l'âme…et de manière appropriée, Il ignorait quel avait été l'heureuse élue qui était resté auprès de lui jusqu'au dernier instant, elle s'était redressé avant qu'il ne trouve assez de force pour relever les paupières, se dissimulant auprès de celle qui n'avait eu le droit qu'à la seconde place…

Une question dont la futilité lui apparut dans toute sa simplicité, quand il contempla les deux adolescentes qui s'étaient allongé de part et d'autre du lit, entremêlant leurs doigts en même temps que leurs corps, sur celui de leur amant.

Si les dernières minutes de leur union avaient pris la forme d'une compétition ou d'un jeu de chaise musicale, on n'aurait été bien en peine de déceler l'ombre d'une perdante parmi celle qui se blottissait contre celui qui leur avait servi de champs de bataille… Chacune d'elle arborant la même expression béate et attendrie tandis qu'elle laissait leur regard osciller entre celle qui leur faisait face et celui qui les embrassaient de son regard comme de ses bras.

-:-

Il arrivait parfois que les meilleures amies du monde en viennent à se séparer lorsque le regard de l'une d'elle se portait sur un garçon, ou pire, que leurs regards se portaient sur le même garçon… Ai et Ayumi formèrent l'heureuse exception à cette règle…

Si la présence de l'une avait cessé de devenir un signe de celle de l'autre, il ne fallait pas attribuer cela à l'absence de qui que ce soit, mais au contraire à la présence d'une nouvelle personne indissociable des deux autres…

Leur avait-il manqué la maturité nécessaire pour guider Ayumi hors du paradis de l'enfance, préférant s'enfermer avec elle dans un monde où il n'y avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser de choix ou de responsabilité ?

A moins qu'Ayumi n'ait réussi à démontrer à deux adultes supposés plus âgés que tous les choix ne se faisaient pas au détriment d'autrui, et qu'il existait des jeux qui n'étaient pas à somme nulle mais positive ?

Des questions qui traversaient la conscience de Conan et Ai par intermittence…le temps qu'une camarade de classe en démontre la futilité par son seul sourire, tandis qu'elle allait de l'avant, entrainant un détective et une scientifique dans son sillage…


End file.
